


grace is just weakness

by ei_dolon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, more characters may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ei_dolon/pseuds/ei_dolon
Summary: a potentially multi-chapter fic that attempts to address the questions we've all been asking: did Graves and Credence know each other before the events of the film? did Grindelwald take advantage of this prior connection in order to manipulate Credence? (spoiler: the answer to both is 'yes')





	

****Percival Graves has always been a man of the law. Specifically, Rappaport’s Law. Since his early days in the academy, he has devoted his life to one cause, and one cause only: the complete and utter segregation of wizards and non-wizards. Granted, being the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has as many duties as there are legislations (i.e. too many), but upholding the National Statute of Secrecy has always been at the forefront.

He is religious in his devotion to this cause, almost priestly in his stoic defense and calm belief in its infallibility. He expects a similar conviction from the Aurors beneath his command, and most of the time, they deliver. There are rookie mistakes, human error, but nothing edging on doubt. They are as stringent in their beliefs as he is, and he prides himself on setting such a firm example to follow.

Then, one day, Porpentina Goldstein disappoints him. She had been so promising, following orders without question; a little timid, but he tends to have that effect on people in general. Efficient in her work, unwavering, and decently skilled: she was perfect Auror material.

All of the above and more were reasons why he had felt entirely confident in assigning her the Second Salem case. It was a simple procedure: a few days of infiltration and information-gathering with an exhaustive report on the findings at the end of it all. She was to masquerade as a potential follower of their cult, with the caveat that all unnecessary interaction was forbidden. Inquisitive conversation, nothing more.

Graves was certain that unwarranted assault did not fit under the umbrella of necessary interaction. When the news came in that not only had Goldstein broke her cover, but had attacked a no-maj with an obvious display of magic, he was sorely tempted to indulge in the old cliche and shoot the messenger. But he didn’t. 

She stands in front of his desk, pale hands clasped tightly, gaze pinned on the tiled floor. Her posture is one of shame and intimidation; he doesn’t need to use Legilimency to know that she expects demotion at the very least and permanent incarceration at the worst. 

“I thought I made the parameters of this assignment very clear, Miss Goldstein.” He leaves off the title of ‘Auror’ intentionally. “No interaction beyond what was needed to gather necessary details.” 

She nods. “Yes, sir.”

“You understood these boundaries, then.”

“Yes, sir.” 

“And you deliberately ignored these boundaries tonight, using magic in front of several witnesses.”

“Just two, sir.”

“The Barebone woman and her son.” At her nod of confirmation, he sinks back into his chair, a frown of displeasure knotting his brows. Goldstein fidgets, the silence clearly uncomfortable. 

“So tell me–“ He leans forward again, placing his elbows on the desk and spreading his hands in an expressive gesture. “What could have possibly compelled you to overstep the most basic guidelines of this assignment?” 

It’s almost astonishing how quickly Goldstein grows a spine when called to defend herself. She unconsciously straightens up, expression taut. 

“She was beating him. Sir.” she adds, then corrects herself. “Was about to, I mean.” As soon as the words leave her mouth, their frailty comes to light and she begins to speak rapidly in order to compensate. “This wasn’t an isolated event. That woman–she beats all those kids she’s adopted, I’m sure of it. If you’d been there, if you’d seen him…”

“What the Barebones do on their own time is irrelevant. You were assigned to gather information concerning the Second Salemers in order to prevent a potential breach of the Statute of Secrecy. That was all. No intervention of any kind.” 

“With all due respect, sir, if I were back there, I’d do it all over again.” Goldstein is tight-lipped, defiant–a strange contrast to the picture of chagrin she’d painted merely seconds earlier. 

“You would, would you.” He raises his eyebrows, and immediately her gaze drops. There is a brief pause as he mulls over her response; then, he makes his decision. 

“You’re being reassigned.” he tells her, pulling a transfer form from the depths of his desk and filling in the necessary blanks. “Report to the Department of Wand Permits tomorrow morning. Abernathy is your new supervisor. At the very least, I expect you to follow his instructions better than you did mine.” 

Those last words sting, visibly. Biting her lip, she blinks rapidly as tears glint in her downcast eyes. Graves hands her the form and dismisses her with a wave of his hand, uninterested in witnessing further displays of emotion. 

As she steps out, cowed and crestfallen, he can’t deny that he is more than a little regretful over the whole situation–not because he deems the protocol unnecessary, but because Goldstein had such incredible potential. She forced this situation on herself and wasted an opportunity for a marvelous career. 

After that unpleasant interview, he goes over a few details with the Obliviators assigned with clean-up, files a few reports, and puts the entire ordeal out of his mind. Or tries to, anyway.

 _She was beating him, sir._  

It’s none of his business.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shoot I actually wrote something. heaven be praised. 
> 
> Before I get any comments about this, I know Tina said that she attacked Mary Lou "in front of a bunch of her crazy followers". And yet, in the flashback, there doesn't seem to be anyone in the church except the Barebones and Tina. For the sake of simplicity, I'm going with the latter interpretation. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
